


Toil, toil, boil and bubble!

by Aondeug



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: We can't all be Hakurei Reimus, possessed of seemingly endless natural talent. Marisa certainly can't. But boy will she pretend she can. A short poem about an ordinary magician's stubbornness.





	Toil, toil, boil and bubble!

You keep getting up,  
failure after failure  
even though you can only fire straight  
and you never had talent,  
natural or earned.  
But you keep getting up  
and you keep on bragging  
about how you’ll be the best  
without a hint of effort.  
  
What would they think to know  
that behind that grin  
is months and weeks and years  
of endless toil?  
And why do you hide it?


End file.
